cartoonicafandomcom-20200214-history
Cartman's Mom Is a Dirty Slut
"Cartman's Mom Is a Dirty Slut" is the first season finale of the animated television series South Park, and the 13th overall episode of the series. It originally aired on Comedy Central in the United States on February 25, 1998. It is part one of a two-episode story arc, which concluded with "Cartman's Mom Is Still a Dirty Slut". The episode follows Eric Cartman, one of the show's child protagonists, becoming curious about the identity of his father. He discovers that his father is most likely a man his mother had intercourse with during an annual party called "The Drunken Barn Dance". Meanwhile his friends Stan, Kyle and Kenny participate on America's Stupidest Home Videos, after filming Cartman playing in his yard with plush toys. The episode was written by Trey Parker and staff writer David A. Goodman, and directed by Parker. It featured a guest appearance by comedian Jay Leno, who provided cat sounds for Cartman's cat. "Cartman's Mom is a Dirty Slut" had a cliffhanger ending; the identity of Cartman's father was intended to be revealed in the second season premiere, but Parker and co-creator Matt Stone wrote an unrelated April Fool's Day episode instead. This was much to the dismay of South Park viewers. This episode was met with positive responses from critics. Plot Stan, Kyle and Kenny decide to check on Cartman when he does not show up for school. They discover that he is having a "tea party" with his stuffed animals in his backyard. Their school counselor Mr. Mackey advices them to videotape Cartman, so he can study him psychologically. Meanwhile, Cartman does not have a father to take to the annual father-and-son dance and asks his mother who he is. His mother explains that she met his father, a Native American named Chief Running Water, at the 12th annual "Drunken Barn Dance". However, Chief Running Water informs him that his mother dumped him for Chef. Chef tells Cartman that his mother preferred Mr. Garrison over him. Mr. Garrison admits that he had slept with Mrs. Cartman, but then argues "but who the hell hasn't!?", to which Mayor McDaniels, Principal Victoria, Jesus and Father Maxi share guilty glances with each other. Dr. Mephisto is willing to perform DNA testing to resolve the issue, but requires $3,000 for the test. Cartman gets depressed, as he does not have the money. In the meantime, Kyle, Stan and Kenny watch America's Stupidest Home Videos, they hear there's a $10,000 grand prize for the stupidest home video. They decide to enter the competition with the video they made of Cartman. Cartman approaches Kyle and Stan (Kenny was run over by a train and killed) with the depressing news about his lack of funds to find out his real father. Stan and Kyle agree that if they win the video contest they will give Cartman the $3,000 needed for the DNA testing. Cartman is overjoyed, but quickly becomes extremely angry after seeing the aired video. Though they do not win the competition, as Stan's grandfather wins with a videotape he made of Kenny's death, they receive a $3,000 runner-up prize instead, which is still enough for the DNA test. Dr. Mephesto calls together Cartman, his mother and all potential fathers (including the 1991 Denver Broncos), when he gets the test results. When he is about to reveal the identity of Cartman's father, a narrator states that the answer will be revealed in the new South Park episode four weeks later, much to Cartman's annoyance. Category:South Park Category:Episodes Category:Cartoons